Pet Boy Love
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: [Marathon Kise – anniversaire] Daiki est un solitaire. Il vit parmi les ombres. Sa vie se résume en une routine ennuyeuse, plus rien ne le fait vibrer. Plus rien sauf cette rencontre inopinée…
1. Partie I

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Je suis affreusement en retard, ça fait des semaines que je me suis plongée dans un **Marathon Kise** dont je n'ai pas tenu les délais. Ca m'ennuie beaucoup parce que je tenais à offrir plein de fictions pour ce petit blondinet adorable (parce que je l'aime).

Depuis quelques mois je traverse un gros creux niveau écriture, je n'en ai plus l'envie ni la motivation et en même temps ça me manque.

Bref, vous vous en fichez de mes problèmes mais tout ça pour dire que j'essaie de reprendre doucement. Au départ ça ne devait être qu'un OS publié le jour de l'anniversaire de Kise, mais vu que c'est râpé… Je le séparerais en two-shot voir three mais pas plus. Voilà, je publie déjà la première partie mais sûr qu'elle aura une fin, comme mes autres fics en cours (je pense à l' _AoKaga_ qui est tout écrit). Je ne vais pas dire de gros mots en ce jour merveilleux du _AoKise_.

Disclaimer : Inspiré du Doujin _Vampire to Kuroko Neko_ de Pokela Ichigo.

Bonne lecture,

Enjoy comme on dit :)

Perigrin.

* * *

~ • ~OOO~ • ~

 **Pet Boy Love**

~ • ~OOO~ • ~

* * *

 **Partie I**

.

Dans les rues sombres de la capitale tokyoïte, un individu déambulait seul à travers les dédales de petites ruelles pittoresques. Il se promenait chaque soir en quête de chair fraiche, recherchant dans l'ardeur d'une étreinte passagère la _vie_ qui le comblerait. Parfois il se perdait exprès dans la foule, sur les grands boulevards, traversant ce flot en sens contraire, capuche sur la tête, mains dans les poches de son _jean_ délavé. Néanmoins il préférait arpenter les petites artères des quartiers populaires, là où les gens étaient les plus « vrais ».

Aomine Daiki était un solitaire, vivant la nuit plutôt que le jour, se cachant derrière la lune blafarde plutôt que l'éclat du soleil. Il détestait la lumière.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit, seule attablée au bar d'un restaurant, une jeune fille un brin éméché. Cela allait être un jeu d'enfant. En entrant dans l'établissement il retira sa capuche, ses canines visibles derrière ses lèvres pleines.

Le lendemain la même rengaine se joua de nouveau. Le jeune homme marchait de nuit, se fondant dans la masse, à la recherche de quelque chose. Et ainsi de suite. Encore et encore. Ce quotidien sans fin semblait durer depuis une éternité.

Aomine rentra finalement chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Sa main barrait ses yeux, la fatigue du début de l'aube le gagnait peu à peu. Il devait dormir.

* * *

Ses journées, il les passait le plus clair de son temps dans son appartement. Il travaillait chez lui, pouvant ainsi arranger les horaires à sa convenance. Son métier de coach en séduction facilitait son planning. Quelques fois il rencontrait ses clients au centre ville ou bien directement à son domicile, ce qui ne l'accaparait pas trop longtemps non plus. Il ne rendait donc de compte à personne et était son propre patron. Rien de mieux que pour un indépendant comme lui.

Aomine avait cette facilité d'aborder les autres – surtout la gent féminine – et cette assurance que beaucoup lui enviait. Il se tourna naturellement vers cette activité pour pouvoir gagner sa vie sans trop se fouler. D'ailleurs son carnet d'adresse se remplissait petit à petit de nouvelles demandes. Sa notoriété commençait à grandir. Sa routine se déroulait pratiquement toujours de la même manière ; il se levait assez tard dans la matinée ou aux alentours de midi, travaillait en début d'après-midi. Ses rendez-vous, il les casait plutôt en fin de journée, parfois en début de soirée. Tout dépendait de la disponibilité de ses clients. Il s'accoutumait parfaitement de ce mode de vie, et pour tout l'or du monde il ne souhaiterait la changer. Enfin…Si on excluait sa particularité, Daiki ne voulait effectivement rien changer à part « ça ». Au fil du temps il ne trouvait plus goût à rien. L'Humanité le désespérait ou l'ennuyait, cela dépendait de son humeur. Ses journées ainsi que ses nuits se ressemblaient à présent, plus aucune nouveauté ne faisait tressaillir ses tripes. Absolument rien ni personne ne le faisait vibrer.

Ce fut donc avec cette nonchalance caractéristique que le jeune homme se leva une fois le soleil à son zénith. Les yeux mi-clos, il tâtonnait dans son appartement à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Il commençait d'avoir faim. Daiki avança jusque dans sa cuisine, les volets étaient tous fermés. De petites zébrures de lumière transperçaient les fenêtres, laissant passer un peu de clarté. Il hurla un grand coup lorsqu'il se cogna le bout du pied contre un meuble. Sa vue perçante baissait probablement ? Ou n'était-il pas tout à fait réveillé… Daiki ouvrit machinalement la porte de son frigo, resta quelques secondes devant puis la referma assez fort. Il recommença son manège deux ou trois fois. Ce n'était certainement pas comme ça que son frigidaire allait se remplir. Pourtant à l'intérieur, tout un tas d'aliments s'empilaient sur les étagères. Mais non, il contemplait le vide de son garde-manger tout comme la faim le tenaillait au ventre.

Cette nuit il devait aller « chasser » afin de se sustenter. Il avait reculé l'échéance trop longtemps, son organisme lui criait son mal-être. La sonnette d'alarme retentissait déjà jusque dans toutes ses cellules. Il alla se doucher et se mettre ensuite au travail en attendant la nuit tombée, son moment favori.

Daiki avait dû supporter en début de soirée les jérémiades de son nouveau client. Si son étique lui permettait, il l'aurait sûrement dévoré. Cet homme n'avait eu de cesse de se plaindre sur sa condition et son sex-appeal inexistant. Pas étonnant que les femmes le fuyaient comme la peste, avec un gugusse comme lui, aucune chance de se divertir un tant soit peu. Une fois son travail effectué, le jeune homme à l'allure racée déambula dans les rues de la capitale, immuable rituel dont il connaissait les rouages par cœur… Dénicher, flairer, filer sa proie jusqu'à l'appâter avec le plus beaux des sourires. Daiki n'avait même pas besoin de se forcer, son charme naturel faisait le reste. Les femmes tombaient dans ses filets, en pamoison. Les hommes aussi ne résistaient pas à sa séduction dangereuse. Quelque chose de sombre abritait son être, mêlant méfiance et attrait du danger. Cependant au fil des ans, ce petit jeu ne l'amusait plus. C'était juste devenu une chasse banale pour le maintenir en vie. Il se nourrissait de leurs essences vitales puis rentrait chez lui pour quelques jours ou semaines, le temps de tenir. Et tout recommençait. Justement, le brun marchait d'un pas trainant en ayant encore en bouche, la saveur tiède de sa dernière proie. Celle-là ne l'avait pas contenté, possédant un goût amer. Il se résigna à ne pas traquer quelqu'un d'autre non pas peur de la police ou du voisinage, mais par manque d'intérêt. Cela le fatiguait. Daiki n'aimait pas faire des efforts inutiles, chasser lui prenait déjà suffisamment d'énergie sans en rajouter.

Il traversa la rue, les mains dans les poches, son éternelle capuche sur la tête quand il trébucha dans quelque chose. Au pied d'un feu rouge, un carton était posé sur le sol. Quand il butta dedans, Daiki entendit un couinement en sortir. Un rictus contrarié se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il repartait déjà, seulement un deuxième bruit se fit entendre. Il se retourna, se pencha au-dessus de la boîte pour découvrir un animal étrange. Une espèce de chien le fixait de ses yeux larmoyants. Daiki n'aimait pas vraiment ces bestioles, déjà que l'espèce humaine le rebutait, ne parlons pas de celle animale. Il leva le menton d'un mouvement dédaigneux et _shoota_ dans le carton. Le chien gémit de peur. Puis le jeune homme s'éloigna, pourtant au loin il continuait d'entendre ses cris. En chemin quelque chose le dérangea, sans qu'il ne sache d'où lui venait ce sentiment, Daiki fit demi-tour et retourna auprès du chien. Il était encore là, à l'attendre, les oreilles baissées derrière sa tête, son souffle hachuré et ses gémissements faibles.

Daiki claqua sa langue contre son palais, se baissa en prenant la bête dans ses bras.

— Tu m'énerves. Ne va pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit. Je t'emmène avec moi mais tu ne resteras pas.

Le chien lui lécha la joue en couinant cette fois-ci de bonheur. Le jeune homme l'abrita sous son _sweat-shirt_ du vent et du froid.

Arrivé à son appartement, il déposa la bestiole poilue à terre et l'observa plus attentivement. En fait il n'avait pas remarqué que sa queue se divisait en d'autres appendices, plus exactement en sept. Son pelage possédait la couleur du soleil, d'un doré chaud, lumineux. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Daiki ne l'observait plus se lever ou briller au plus fort de la journée, ni que ses rayons le réchauffaient, traversant ses os de glace. Il ne vivait que la nuit, en compagnie de la lune, plus froide et plus distante.

Le chien tournoyait autour de ses queues justement apparemment heureux de se trouver là. D'habitude les animaux se méfiaient de la nature du jeune homme. Ils se reculaient, ventre à terre ou grognaient. D'autres se sauvaient même mais pas ce chien. Ce chien stupide qui se mordillait ses bouts de queues.

— T'es vraiment débile mon pauvre… Pfff, il a fallu que je ramasse le chien le plus mongol du quartier, super.

Daiki alla à sa cuisine, le petit animal le suivant en haletant. Il s'assit derrière les jambes de « l'humain ». Ce dernier se gratta le crâne.

— Tu veux quoi putain !?

Un gémissement lui répondit.

— Tu sais pas japper ?

A bien le regarder, il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un chien normal. Son museau allongé pour preuve. Peut-être que cette bestiole appartenait à une toute autre espèce. Manquait plus que ça. Il ouvrit son frigidaire et en sortit un _steak_ haché qu'il décongela au micro-onde, puis le déposa en le coupant grossièrement dans une assiette. Assiette qu'il déposa au sol, devant la chose non identifiée. Celle-ci se jeta dessus et le mangea. L'animal se lécha les babines, satisfait de son repas.

— Bah ça va, tu t'en fais pas. T'as des goûts de luxe. Crois pas que je vais te nourrir tous les jours, hein. Tu vas vite virer de chez moi.

Daiki ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait à cette bête, elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre et puis il devait avoir l'air bien con. Pourtant une partie de lui tentait de combler la solitude qui s'était installée dans sa vie. Il ne recevait jamais personne ici. Son foyer ne reflétait certes pas la chaleur et le bonheur. Au contraire. Alors parler à ce sac à puce, sentir quelqu'un « vivre » dans cet appartement le confortait dans une douce euphorie, même minime mais bien présente. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être seul.

Il alla s'installer sur son canapé, en zappant sur les chaînes du câble à la recherche d'une émission de divertissement ou d'un match de basket. Les humains se manifestaient peu intéressants mais ce sport lui plaisait comme jamais. Il aimait jouer, bondir, marquer des paniers, courir ballon en main, ressentir une adrénaline envahir son corps. Autant de sensations qui le rapprochaient d'une humanité perdue. Concentré sur une partie retransmise, il ne sentit pas qu'une boule de poil se pelotonnait juste à côté de lui, contre ses côtes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des glapissements qu'il se rendit compte de l'intrus. Il souffla plus pour la forme, toutefois sa main fourragea machinalement le pelage doré.

* * *

Evidemment, Daiki ne mit pas à la porte son nouvel animal de compagnie. Cela faisait quelques jours que ce chien logeait chez lui, le réveillait le matin tôt en marchant sur son ventre et en glapissant – ou en émettant de petits couinements énervant. Il s'habituait peu à peu à sa présence. Il ne lui avait pas donné de nom, le sentimentaliste ne faisant pas parti de son vocabulaire, se contentant de l'appeler « le chien » ou « le clebs ». Quand il s'installait tranquillement dans son canapé, le canidé venait se lover contre son flanc, lui tenant excessivement chaud pour un être aussi petit. Parfois il lui mordillait la main ou frottait sa tête contre son bras. Daiki n'aimait pas les effusions affectives. Vraiment pas. En temps normal il l'aurait frappé ou projeté contre le mur. Etonnamment il n'en fit rien. Caresser ce pelage tout doux l'apaisait, sans s'en rendre compte. Dès qu'il rentrait d'une de ses chasses, Daiki était heureux de retrouver son compagnon à quatre pattes, assis dans l'entrée, l'attendant impatient. Ses yeux trop profonds pour un animal, miroitant des paillettes d'espérance, l'agaçaient. Et le chamboulaient.

Ce soir, le jeune homme était écafouillé sur son divan à ne rien faire. Son chien – dorénavant il pouvait dire que c'était le sien – couché plus loin en boule, dormait. Ils furent surpris en entendant quelqu'un cogner contre la porte d'entrée. Daiki souffla mais ne daigna pas bouger, alors la sonnerie retentit à travers tout l'appartement. Obligé de se lever, il alla ouvrir à l'énergumène qui le dérangeait. Il n'eut pas le temps de râler qu'une tornade rose sentant les fleurs sauta sur lui en l'appelant d'une voix aigue. Ses tympans si délicats en prirent un coup. Il faut dire que le brun possédait une ouïe surdéveloppée, le moindre bruit était décuplé et amplifié. Là par exemple, s'il n'avait été qu'un simple mortel, il aurait perdu quelques dixièmes d'acuité auditive.

— Dai-chan ! Ca fait une semaine que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles, j'étais morte d'inquiétude !

— Ouais, ouais, répondit le concerné en retournant au salon.

— C'est toujours moi qui me déplace, tu pourrais faire un effort aussi !

La demoiselle, bras croisés contre son imposante poitrine, boudait en le toisant de son mètre soixante et un.

— Bah j'suis là, pas la peine de criser.

La jeune femme soupira en le rejoignant, faisant comme chez elle.

— J'aimerais bien un jus de fraise, merci Dai-chan !

Ledit Dai-chan comprit le message, se leva de nouveau pour servir son amie. Celle-ci remarqua le drôle d'animal sur le canapé. Aux aguets, oreilles baissées, il humait l'odeur de la jeune fille, apparemment méfiant. Elle se leva, main tendue voulant le caresser mais le chien la grogna, babines retroussées. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

— Satsuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? Ne l'embête pas, dit Daiki qui revenait de la cuisine avec son verre.

— Mais non enfin ! J'ai rien fait, je voulais juste le caresser. D'ailleurs… Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

— Dans la rue.

— Quand ?

— J'sais plus.

— Il n'a pas de maître ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Tu m'en poses de ces questions, j'en sais rien !

— Il est bizarre. C'est quoi comme race ?

— Ah mais j'en sais rien je te dis ! Tu me gonfles Satsu, même si je t'aime bien, tu me les brises.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses déposa brutalement le verre sur la table basse.

— C'est pas une façon de me parler !

L'animal émit une sorte de feulement, entre le grincement et le glapissement.

— Voilà tu l'as énervé, t'es contente !?

— D'abord il est moche ton chien ! rétorqua cette dernière en tirant la langue à la bête.

— Non mais on dirait une gosse de maternelle, pire que moi.

— Ah, c'est toi qui le dis, pas moi ! rétorqua Satsuki fière de sa réplique.

Quant au chien, il se leva, la tête droite et sauta du divan en s'éloignant dignement, ses queues dressées. Momoi pouffa de rire.

— Je crois qu'il est vexé mais je te répète qu'il a une allure bizarre. On dirait plus un chien sauvage, comme un lycaon, tu vois ?

— Non je vois pas et je m'en fous pour tout te dire. Je l'ai ramassé point.

— Tu es pénible quand tu t'y mets. Tu pourrais au moins essayer de t'intéresser à quelque chose à part toi.

Daiki leva sa main et la baissa plusieurs fois devant lui en répliquant son éternel « ouais, ouais » voulant dire « cause toujours ». Heureusement que son amie savait le pratiquer et ne prenait pas la mouche. Elle reprit le fil de la discussion en sirotant son jus de fruit.

— Au fait, je t'ai amené tes provisions. Tu en as pour trois semaines, j'espère que ça ira…

Le jeune homme avisa au loin une énorme glacière qui était restée près de l'entrée.

— Merci Satsu c'est sympa.

— De rien. Dis… Ca te dirait de sortir un coup dans la semaine, un soir ?

— Ton mec n'est pas là ?

— Si, bien sûr que si ! Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée rien que les deux. Allez, dis oui…

— J'aime pas sortir, tu le sais… geignit le brun.

— Dai-chan !

Sa voix perçante et son ton suppliant achevèrent la raison du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser – et surtout cela pourrait durer encore des heures.

— Oui, si tu veux.

— Super ! Alors on dit demain, je viens te chercher à dix neuf heures, sois chez toi. Je passerais te prendre. J'ai tout prévu, fais-moi confiance.

Daiki fixait un point invisible sur son mur d'en face, il venait de se faire avoir en beauté, comme toujours. Momoi avait tout planifié depuis le début et il allait se retrouver à faire des trucs de gens normaux au milieu d'une foule d'humains bruyants et ennuyants. Autant dire le drame absolu. Et il ne pourra même pas en égorger une petite dizaine, la vie était injuste. Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment quand la demoiselle prit congé. Daiki porta la glacière jusqu'à son plan de travail, dans la cuisine. Son amie pensait à lui en toutes circonstances, une vraie mère-poule. Il ouvrit le récipient et vérifia le nombre de poches à l'intérieur. Des poches de sang. Pour son usage personnel. Il les compta puis les rangea méticuleusement dans son congélateur pour les jours de disette. Satsuki savait. Elle l'avait toujours su, et malgré la nature du jeune « homme », elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Elle ne le voyait pas comme un monstre mais une créature damnée, livrée à elle-même dans un monde inadapté pour lui. Grâce à son petit-ami qui travaillait à l'hôpital, elle pouvait faire sortir des poches de sang et les donner à Daiki. Satsuki gardait cette crainte idiote qu'il se fasse prendre un jour par les autorités, ce qui le faisait doucement rire… Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. En outre, elle détestait l'idée que son confident doive tuer pour se nourrir, n'admettant pas ces actes macabres. Malheureusement, cela aussi faisait parti de sa nature de prédateur. Et pour tout le sang du monde, Daiki ne souhaiterait qu'il en soit autrement. Il était vampire depuis les temps immémoriaux, traversant seul toutes les destinées du monde, l'ancien comme le nouveau. Il en avait vu du pays, fait plusieurs fois le tour de la planète, rencontrer des tonnes et des tonnes de gens. Il ne se rappelait même plus le jour de sa naissance, ni celui qui lui donnât ce don merveilleusement empoisonné. Les traits de son visage apparaissaient comme une aquarelle dégoulinante aux bords flous. Son créateur n'avait pas pris la peine de l'initier, le laissant à son sort complètement désœuvré avec ses émotions exacerbées, ses sens en ébullition et son cœur crevé. Ce jour là, il mourut pour la seconde fois, accablé par le poids d'une déferlante d'émotion, bouillonnant dans sa tête.

Daiki avait toujours été seul, normal que sa violence s'exprime de manière sanguinolente.

L'intention de son amie précieuse réchauffait sa poitrine vide. Elle s'inquiétait continuellement, l'inondait de messages et cela l'emplissait d'une douce quiétude. Parce que Daiki ne ressentait pas le bonheur, c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement le goût métallique du sang glacé, même s'il le réchauffait au micro-onde. Il ne possédait pas la même consistance que le sang frais, encore chaud de l'artère éclatée de sa victime. D'ailleurs sa saveur différait d'un humain à un autre. Tantôt épicé, tantôt âpre ou sucré, ses pupilles gustatives captaient chaque variété de goût. De surcroît, ce qu'appréciait le plus notre héros résidait dans le fait de sentir sa proie trembler entre ses bras. Aspirer le dernier souffle de vie jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et surtout, voir dans ses yeux terrifiés son image se refléter. Pour cela Daiki avait une haute estime de lui-même, un peu mégalo sur les bords. Non, décidément rien ne se comparait au nourrissage sur un humain vivant. Enfin, pour contenter la belle, il faisait aussi des concessions – ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement de continuer sa traque interminable dans les rues désertes. Daiki vivait avec les ombres, personne ne lui enlèvera ce mode de vie.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand l'appel du sang se fit ressentir dans son ventre. Tel une bête assoiffée, elle grondait dans son être. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas tarder sinon la soif intenable allait le ravager et il ne tenait pas vraiment à subir ce phénomène. Daiki s'avérait tributaire de son état, prisonnier du besoin irrépressible de liquide purpurin.

• ~ O ~ •

L'appartement était vide. Aucun bruit n'emplissait les pièces désespérément silencieuses. Le noir submergeait l'intégralité de l'endroit. Le vent glacé de la solitude soufflait derrière ses oreilles. Il avait froid jusque dans ses os. Ses dents claquaient entre elles. Rien ne le réchauffait. Rien mais surtout personne. Seul le ruissèlement de la pluie frappant les carreaux apportait une note régulière. Le claquement de l'orage, sec et net, le fit sursauter.

Sous les draps, blotti dans le lit, il tremblait.

Froide la nuit aux doigts gelés. Caressant sa peau en ne laissant qu'un voile de ténèbres acéré.

Inquiétante terreur nocturne, livré à soi-même.

Où était Daiki ? Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Pourquoi suivre cette femme aux charmes aphrodisiens ? Pourquoi restait-il ici sans lui ? Où était Daiki et surtout, allait-il revenir ? Quand ? Comment ? Avec elle ?

Le craquement du ciel le surprit encore une fois. Les éclairs éblouirent la nuit d'encre, la lacérant en des striures blanches. Cette couleur ne le réconfortait pas pour autant. Le vent semblait lui souffler des promesses d'angoisse…

« _Il ne reviendra pas_ »,

« _Tu es de trop_ »,

« _Il va te jeter à la rue_ »,

« _Tu ne lui apportes rien_ ».

Les frissons continuèrent de plus belle tandis que les heures interminables s'écoulaient sans fin. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là, sous les couvertures, à grelotter d'impatience et de peur. Le bruit d'une clef qu'on tourne l'indiqua que Daiki était revenu. Ses grands yeux d'amande s'agrandirent sous sa forteresse de coton. Cependant il ne parvenait pas à faire un geste, ni à se dégager. Plaqué contre le matelas, il retint son souffle.

* * *

En entrant dans son logement, Daiki sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une odeur particulière flottait dans l'air, de plus il ne ressentait pas la présence de son animal. A la place, une autre, avec une aura différente se terrait dans la chambre. Il le sentait très nettement grâce à son odorat développé. Il décela aussi une plus grande source de chaleur émaner du fond du couloir. D'instinct il se mit sur le qui-vive, prêt à se battre. Quelqu'un avait pénétré chez lui pendant son absence, peut-être un voleur. En tous les cas cette homme était un inconscient de s'aventurer chez lui. Sûr qu'il ne ressortira pas vivant de là. Daiki souriait déjà comme un dément à l'idée d'égorger cet intrus, ça tombait bien, la soif se faisait gravement ressentir dans chaque cellule de son corps. Un petit encas sera le bienvenu.

Il venait de passer la soirée avec Satsuki et il n'avait pu se sustenter du sang chaud et coulant d'une victime potentielle. Il avait soif. Très soif. Il se mordit les lèvres et avala sa salive en s'imaginant déjà s'abreuver de liquide garance, cette chaleur et cette viscosité glisser le long de sa gorge. Daiki salivait rien qu'à cette idée. Au moment de tourner la poignée de sa porte il se stoppa net. Un éclair traversa son cerveau, comme une décharge le laissant groggy.

Une seconde. Une seconde puis il enclencha l'ouverture. Effectivement, quelque chose clochait puisqu'il découvrit avec stupeur une masse tremblotante et gémissante sous une épaisse couette. Daiki allait sauter littéralement sur sa victime lorsque celle-ci tourna la tête et qu'il vit de qui il s'agissait… Tout du moins « de qui il pouvait bien s'agir ». Il reconnut d'instinct ces grands yeux expressifs, cette couleur dorée comme un soleil d'été et ces oreilles pointues au dessus de cette tête.

Son chien – enfin ce qui s'apparentait à ça – le regardait, tremblant de peur avec sa couette autour de lui. Le seul problème c'est qu'il avait l'apparence d'un humain. Sa peau blanche ressortait en contraste avec la pénombre de sa chambre, éclairée par la lune. Elle avait l'aspect phosphorescent d'un fantôme. Ses yeux larmoyants, d'un ocre chatoyant, regorgeaient d'émotion, trop pour sa raison de vampire. Enfin ses cheveux fins, tel un champ de soleil lui rappelaient les trésors perdus, soit de pirates en quête de richesse ou d'une civilisation ancienne. Cet être était d'une beauté ainsi que d'une vulnérabilité sans pareille.

Daiki resta les bras ballants à l'entrée de sa chambre, complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation.

Comment cet humain était-il rentré chez lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de son animal ? Pourquoi tremblait-il en le fixant de ses maudits yeux ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'effectuer un geste que l'autre se jeta de tout son poids sur lui, les bras tendus en avant et l'encerclant, sa couverture atterrissant à terre.

— Daikicchi !

Sa voix sonnait bien à ses oreilles. Son timbre était clair, presque suppliant. Daiki sentit un corps chaud contre le sien, bouillir littéralement.

— Daikicchi ! répéta l'autre.

Le basané n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses pensées de manière cohérente, tout se bousculait dans son cerveau. Il ne comprenait rien et en même temps il avait déjà analysé la situation, aussi loufoque soit-elle. En attendant ses yeux dérivèrent sur le corps nu qui le tenait fermement.

Nu.

Cet humain ne portait aucun vêtement et sept grandes queues dorées sortaient du bas de ses reins, plus des oreilles pointues au dessus de sa tête. Daiki écarquilla ses yeux et porta sa main sur l'une d'entre elle en la caressant.

— Le chien ! Tu es mon chien ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

— Daikicchi, j'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas ! s'écria donc son chien d'apparence humaine en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

Il avait vraiment l'attitude d'un clébard : dégoulinant d'affection.

Le grand brun le repoussa de ses grandes mains et le détailla sous toutes les coutures.

— Putain t'es à poil, tu te rends compte ?

L'autre le fixait de ses prunelles ambrées dans le plus grand étonnement.

— Je ne suis pas un chien. Ca fait des jours que tu m'appelles comme ça mais c'est dégradant.

La situation s'avérait on ne peut plus rocambolesque. Daiki faisait la causette avec son animal de compagnie, entièrement nu entre ses bras comme si de rien n'était. Il devait être en manque de sang pour délirer de la sorte.

— Hein ?

— Je ne suis pas un chien Daikicchi…

— Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit ça ! Accouche alors, t'es quoi ?

— Je suis un kitsune ! répondit fièrement le yōkai en bombant le torse.

— Un kitsune… répéta de manière détachée Daiki. Ouais, normal quoi. J'ai ramassé un kistune dans un carton qui se frotte à moi, totalement à poil. Tout va bien.

— Oh mais je ne suis pas n'importe lequel, je fais parti de la classe des zenko, je sers le dieu Inari et j'ai de grands pouvoirs tu sais.

— Et ça veut dire quoi en concret ?

Vexé, la créature soupira et croisa ses bras autour de son torse.

— Daikicchi tu es méchant !

— Pff, tu me fatigues. Je préférais quand tu ne parlais pas.

— C'est pas gentil ça ! Je te signale que j'ai plus de cent ans, tu me dois le respect. Et j'ai toutes sortes de pouvoirs, je peux t'apporter prospérité et veiller sur ta maison par exemple. Ou encore je peux prendre l'apparence de tout ce que je veux, objet ou personne.

— Et comment ça se fait que c'est seulement maintenant que t'apparaît en homme et que tu ne m'as jamais dit que t'était un kitsune avant ?

— Je ne sais pas… avoua le renard en faisant une moue adorable et en se grattant l'arrière de sa nuque en signe de gêne. Je ne contrôle pas mon statut lorsque je me transforme. Je m'étais emmuré dans mon corps de kitsune pour protéger ma magie.

— J'y capte que dalle ! Bon, j'ai pas besoin de toi, moi aussi j'ai des pouvoirs alors tu peux te casser, merci, ciao, bonne nuit.

— Mais Daikicchi… Le destin m'a envoyé vers toi, je ne peux pas partir.

— Non mais j'en peux plus là. C'est quoi cette connerie encore !? Le destin de quoi, de mes couilles ?

— Tu es vulgaire.

— Ouais bah le plus vulgaire de nous deux c'est bien toi, parce que tu te trimballes le paquet à l'air et que tu t'es frotté dans mes draps ! C'est dégueux !

— Quand je me transforme je n'ai pas d'habits, désolé. Ce n'est qu'un détail en plus. Bref, je ne partirai pas. Inari m'envoie vers toi, j'ai entendu ta détresse tu sais. J'ai cette aptitude, je perçois les émotions des humains, tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

Agacé au plus haut point, le brun se renfrogna adoptant la même attitude, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine en soufflant d'ennui.

— J'ai besoin de personne, et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué le clebs : je ne suis pas un homme mais un vampire. Alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Vexé encore une fois, le blondinet se leva de toute sa hauteur et de sa nudité, surplombant son vis-à-vis.

— J'ai un prénom, je m'appelle Ryōta et à l'avenir j'aimerais que tu n'emploies plus le « clebs » comme appellation. C'est comme si je te disais « le buveur de sang », ça ne te ferait pas plaisir. Et oui, je l'ai remarqué ne t'inquiète pas.

Obnubilé par la vue qu'il avait sous ses yeux, Daiki eut une absence. Peut-être que cette créature était mi-humaine, mi-renarde, en tous les cas il possédait un appendice comme tous les hommes et l'avoir juste sous son nez ne le ravissait que peu. Vraiment peu. Il se leva également en lui jetant sa couette dessus.

— Habille-toi putain, je suis pas obligé de la voir devant ma tronche !

— Ca veut dire que je peux rester chez toi ?

— Ca veut dire va t'habiller tout de suite ! répliqua le vampire en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Tout heureux, Ryōta sourit béatement en laissant choir sa couette à ses pieds. C'était un bon début.

A l'autre bout de l'appartement, Daiki, assis dans son canapé, les jambes repliées vers son buste pensait. Ca lui arrivait quelque fois. Les évènements c'étaient précipités, jamais il ne se serait douté de la véritable nature de son clebs. Pourtant il pouvait aisément déceler les pouvoirs des autres créatures divines qui croisaient sa route. Durant sa longue existence il en connût quelques unes ; quelques lycanthropes, succubes, djinns et même une ou deux goules. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu la nature de ce chien abandonné ? Il pressentait des emmerdes à la chaîne… Le basané n'aimait pas vivre en société, se contentant de sa solitude. Les autres l'insupportaient. Même ses anciens amants ou maîtresses en firent les frais. Au bout d'un moment Daiki se sentait suffoquer, emprisonné à quelqu'un d'autre, sa soif de liberté refaisait surface et il avait besoin de s'enfuir. Parfois tout ceci finissait dans un bain de sang car le vampire ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Quand il quittait un amour, en guise d'adieu il aimait offrir une orgie funeste à l'être abandonné. Son amour se manifestait barbare et sans concession, toute à son image. Alors de s'imaginer vivre en côtoyant ce renard exhibitionniste ne le ravissait pas. En soupirant il se fit une raison, après tout ce Ryōta s'apparentait plus à un animal de compagnie, point à la ligne. En attendant de savoir quoi faire, il lui permettait de rester. Du moment qu'il ne le saoule pas trop avec ses babillages tout irait bien.

(suite...)


	2. Partie II

Hello tout le monde,

Je viens juste de terminer ce chapitre, je le poste dans la foulée parce que je tiens à terminer cette petite fic le plus rapidement possible, et me consacrer à la fin d'autres projets.

Bref, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Partie II**

.

Daiki dormait. Paisiblement. Profitant de la torpeur de la matinée entre ses draps. N'étant pas pressé par le temps, il paraissait au lit. Pour une fois il n'entendit pas de geignements irritants, ni de couinements intempestifs. Le calme résonnait à ses oreilles, même le chant des oiseaux au dehors se tut. Daiki pouvait dormir à loisir et se prélasser en s'étendant de tout son long. Sauf que… Sauf qu'une masse incroyablement lourde le gênait dans sa respiration. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude où il sentait les petites pattes et les griffes pointues de son chien sur son ventre. Là c'était différent. Un corps pesait lourdement sur le sien, l'entravant dans ses mouvements parce qu'en bougeant ses jambes, il remarqua aussitôt qu'elles étaient maintenues par une autre paire. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'un bras barrait son torse et une masse de cheveux, sur le coin à gauche, reposait contre son épaule. D'ailleurs ça commençait de le chatouiller et autant dire que Daiki, le sombre vampire sans âme, détestait ce genre de connerie futile. Il écarquilla en grand ses yeux quand il sentit contre sa cuisse quelque chose de pas très catholique… Le membre de Ryōta appuyait en forme contre sa peau biscuitée. De prime abord cela ne le dérangeait pas puisqu'il avait eu des amants, mais là non, ce n'était pas comparable.

Ryōta appartenait à l'espèce des kitsune, n'étant pas humain ni vampire !

Ce qui l'embarrassait.

Devait-il le considérer comme un de ses égaux ou comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie ? Et puis faire l'amour avec un animal s'avérait fort dégoûtant.

Daiki se donna une claque mentale, d'où lui venait des idées pareilles ?

Le manque de sang, se dit-il. Il mettait toutes ses idées perverses sur le compte de sa dépendance, c'était plus facile pour sa conscience. En tout état de cause, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, avec ce fichu renard contre lui. Le brun essaya de se dégager pendant plusieurs minutes mais l'autre se retenait à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Impossible de le décoller. Il tenta de gigoter dans tous les sens, malheureusement cette friction provoqua un effet sur le sexe du blond : il gonfla un peu plus, de ce fait Daiki le sentit bien mieux. Ce maudit clébard aura sa peau ! Si ça continuait, il n'allait pas tarder à le mordre et s'abreuver de son sang. D'ailleurs une question primordiale se glissa dans son esprit, est-ce que cette bestiole était constituée de ce liquide qui lui faisait perdre la tête ? En toute logique oui, tout être de ce monde possédait du sang, sans quoi, personne ne survivrait. Daiki en était là de ses réflexions métaphysiques lorsqu'un geignement se fit entendre. Le dormeur se réveilla enfin. En relevant la tête il laissa une petite marre de salive sur le torse de son maître. Merveilleux. Daiki détestait tous les sucs visqueux et suspects – sauf le sang et le sperme, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Il s'essuya avec le drap en affichant une moue écœurée.

— Putain t'es chiant à me baver dessus !

— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Daikicchi, bailla le blond.

Accoudé sur son matelas, ce dernier observa le visage endormi de son invité. Il avait les yeux encore collés de sommeil, les cheveux en bataille, ainsi que les poils de ses oreilles ébouriffés. Bizarrement son teint restait frais, même le matin en sortant du lit. Sa peau opaline lui faisait penser à un tapi neigeux, vierge de toute trace de pas. Le vampire fixa ses yeux sur le cou fin instinctivement. Il se concentra et perçut les infimes bruits de pulsation du corps antagoniste. Il les entendait très nettement, de plus en plus fort. Ils frappaient cette peau blanche. Il imaginait le chemin que prenait son liquide carmin pour venir gorger les carotides. Pleines et remplies. Daiki avala sa salive d'anticipation. Plus il regardait le cou de Ryōta, plus son envie de mordre dedans se faisait ressentir. Il se lécha les lèvres en détaillant ses veines palpiter sous le derme blême. Les jugulaires l'appelaient. Daiki soupira bruyamment.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, d'un seul coup, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa tête se pencha. Sa bouche effleura la peau fine. Le parfum du kitsune titilla ses narines. Il sentait bon le soleil d'été. C'était absurde, parce que le soleil n'avait pas d'odeur, cependant celle de Ryōta lui faisait penser à tout ça. Il était exotique, terriblement enivrant. Ce dernier se crispa, tendu.

— Tu fais quoi Daikicchi ?

Le métis ne répondit pas, inutile. Il posa son index sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. A ce moment il ne voulait pas l'entendre, juste les tambourinements sourds de son sang pulsant dans ses veines. Ce son magique à ses oreilles. Le vampire ferma les yeux une seconde pour en apprécier le résonnement. Il sortit sa langue pour venir lécher une parcelle de peau blanche. Il aimait énormément ce premier contact avec ses victimes, ce geste traduisait une sorte de sensualité macabre, la prémisse d'une valse funeste. A chaque fois il prenait son temps dans le but de découvrir le futur goût de ses proies, de tester la souplesse de leur peau, d'apprécier le grain velouté frémir sous sa langue. Et celle de Ryōta bien entendue était délicieuse. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus dans l'attente insoutenable de ce qui allait se passer. Son cœur battait la chamade, provoquant un afflux de sang, ce qui engendrait l'excitation de la créature damnée. Le kitsune tentait de se calmer afin de minimiser ce phénomène. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Doté d'immenses pouvoirs et d'une vie à rallonge, il n'en restait pas moins mortel. Il pouvait mourir comme les humains. Le blond sentait que ce n'était pas le moment de parlementer dans le vide ou de faire le mariole. Il sentit un deuxième coup de langue, nettement plus sensuel et long que le premier. Daiki remontait son appendice de la base de son cou jusqu'en haut pour bifurquer à la jonction de sa mâchoire. Malgré lui, un frisson grisant le parcourut. Le blond se pinça les lèvres.

Daiki ouvrit sa bouche, ses canines déjà sorties pointaient dangereusement à la surface de la peau, juste en dessous du lobe de l'oreille de Ryōta. Désormais le basané ne se retenait plus. D'ailleurs son cerveau n'envoyait plus aucun signal sauf l'appel du sang. Quand il posa la pointe de ses canines sur le derme lactescent, l'autre sursauta et se recula. Bien heureux lui prit. Daiki refit surface, les yeux hagards, tentant de rassembler le peu de raison qu'il avait. Il avait failli mordre dans son animal ? Kitsune ? Protecteur ? Il ne savait même pas comment le nommer. Tout ceci devenait trop insensé pour lui. Le vampire se leva d'un mouvement vif et comme la première fois, lança la couette sur la tête de Ryōta qui le regardait interdit.

— Putain je t'ai déjà dit de t'habiller ! Je t'ai acheté des habits alors mets-les. On ne dort pas à poil bon sang, ça ne se fait pas !

— Pourquoi ? questionna innocemment le renard en roulant la couette en boule sur ses genoux. Y a rien de mal.

— Rien de mal, rien de mal… Tu te fous de moi ?

Daiki fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Va falloir que je t'apprenne les règles en société et j'ai vraiment pas envie de me coltiner ça !

Son vis-à-vis se contenta de faire une moue adorable avec sa bouche et de hausser les épaules.

— Je préfère les yukatas de toute façon.

— Et bah mets-en un, je m'en fiche ! Du moment que tu sois présentable. Bon, je vais grailler.

— Oh oui j'arrive !

Depuis qu'il vivait chez son maître – on pouvait appeler Daiki ainsi – Ryōta découvrait les saveurs des plats modernes. Il faut dire que dans son temple la nourriture n'était pas très variée, se contentant d'offrandes à base de pâtes de riz ou de tofu frit. Alors là il s'en donnait à cœur joie et mangeait tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Le brun l'imitait pour la forme ne ressentant aucun effet bénéfique sur son organisme. La nourriture humaine ne l'incommodait pas de trop, les aliments n'avaient aucun goût et ne le rendaient pas malade à l'instar des goules. Il pouvait donc se permettre d'en manger de temps à autre. En ce moment il examinait le blondin d'un œil scrutateur en pinaillant dans son bol.

— Au fait, tu ne devrais pas me servir et tout le tintouin ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est ce que tu m'as dit, non… Un kitsune veille sur la maison de son propriétaire, donc tu devrais te rendre utile et faire mon ménage par exemple. Ca serait pas du luxe.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Parce que c'est ton rôle, répliqua le vampire un tantinet énervé en posant ses baguettes brutalement sur la table.

— Non Daikicchi, pas du tout. On se contente de veiller sur le lieu sacré de l'habitat de notre maître mais pas de faire son ménage. En plus je ne sais pas faire ça pour être honnête.

Ryōta mentait effrontément, détestant ces basses besognes indignes de son rang. De toute sa longue vie, jamais il n'avait effectué ce genre de chose, les assignant à quelqu'un d'autre, comme un serviteur plus bas sur l'échelle sociale des créatures divines. Il ne s'occupait ni de la maison, ni du linge, ni de la cuisine, se contentant de paresser à l'abri du besoin. Parfois même, il réussissait à faire faire ses tâches à son hôte l'air de rien. C'était un charmeur dans l'âme, personne ne lui résistait non plus. Daiki soupira las en poussant son bol.

— Tu sers à quoi alors ?

Avec un grand sourire éclatant, le blond lui répondit.

— A veiller sur ton bien être, c'est déjà une bénédiction en soit.

Ouais… Daiki n'était pas plus avancé. Il avait remarqué que l'autre parlait pratiquement toujours par énigme et ne divulguait jamais le fond de ses pensées. Il était insaisissable et notre vampire détestait ce genre de personne, à faire des mystères pour rien. Ryōta lui souriait toujours comme un imbécile heureux, ce qui l'exaspéra. Il se leva pour aller se recoucher.

— Ne me réveille pas avant midi, je vais pioncer.

— D'accord !

Une fois parti, Ryōta reprit une mine sérieuse, son sourire de façade s'effaçant aussi sec. Lui aussi ressentait le besoin de se nourrir autrement…

* * *

La cohabitation ne s'avérait certes pas facile. Finalement le kitsune ne servait à rien, mais ça Daiki s'en doutait fortement. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps à se prélasser sur sa terrasse, à dévaliser son frigo et prier dans son salon. En l'occurrence le renard avait installé un autel dédié au dieu Inari sur le meuble de son hôte, entouré de bâtonnets d'encens et de mini statuettes. C'en était grotesque – et de mauvais goût. Quand le vampire rentrait, une odeur entêtante d'opium le prenait à la gorge l'empêchant de respirer. Il devait ouvrir toutes les fenêtres ou quitter son appartement le temps que le nuage vaporeux ne s'estompe. Et s'il n'y avait eu que ça… Non content d'apprécier les parfums douteux d'encens et de bougie, le renard s'en aspergeait aussi et autant dire qu'ils étaient couteux et odorants. Odorants et épicés. Epicés et orientaux. Inutile de préciser que Daiki en avait l'estomac retourné, pourtant coutumier de choses corsées, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Parfois, il regrettait le temps ou la petite boule de poils couinante dormait sur son canapé : parce qu'elle prenait nettement moins de place que ce foutu kitsune maniéré !

Pour couronner le tout Daiki retrouvait un peu partout sur son tapis ou dans son lit des poils blonds – ceux de ses queues de kitsune bien entendu. Et c'était lui qui devait passer l'aspirateur ! Le monde à l'envers !

Il voulut plus d'une fois le mettre à la porte mais pour une raison obscure, à chaque fois Ryōta réussissait à le convaincre en avançant des arguments judicieux ou tout simplement parce qu'il savait parfaitement manipuler l'esprit des autres. Il ne fallait pas oublier que son espèce possédait des talents de psychokinésie… Il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir à sa faveur et le malheureux Daiki, pourtant vampire n'y voyait que du feu. S'il aurait perfectionné ses pouvoirs, il aurait eu les mêmes capacités mais bon, il préférait se laisser vivre au gré du vent. En conclusion le kitsune squattait son nouveau logement et ne souhaitait absolument pas en partir.

Le basané s'apprêtait à sortir ce soir, il avait rendez-vous avec un de ses clients dans un bar afin de le briefer sur la drague, vaste sujet. Il s'était habillé de manière distinguée sans trop en faire, celui qui devait briller n'était pas sa petite personne mais le pauvre homme timide qu'il coachait. Daiki opta pour un _jean_ noir slim mettant tout de même ses fesses en valeur, une chemise à rayure fine ornementée d'une cravate sombre, le tout caché à demi par un pull en col V anthracite. Autant dire qu'il puait la classe à l'état brut. Quoi qu'il porte lui allait à merveille et faisait de l'ombre à tout le monde. Ryōta s'amusait de ce spectacle en sautillant presque sur place. Au moment où le brun prit sa veste, l'autre lui emboîta le pas. Daiki se stoppa net et fut percuté de plein fouet par le blond qui se cogna à son dos musculeux.

— Tu fais quoi là au juste ?

— Je viens avec toi Daikicchi !

Ryōta avait cette tendance à accentuer la prononciation de son diminutif ridicule, ce qui énervait Daiki _cchi_.

— Ah non, j'crois pas !

— Et moi je crois que si !

— Et moi j'crois que non.

— Si, si, je te dis que si.

— Hein, hein, fit le brun en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Je vais certainement pas me trimballer avec toi et tes queues de renard dans toute la ville. Tu t'es cru où, au Comiket _(1)_ ?

— Oh ça ? C'est pas bien grave, je peux les cacher.

— Ouais, non, j'veux pas que tu viennes.

— Pourquoi ? Tu es méchant !

— Parce que j'y vais pas pour faire la bringue. J'ai un rendez-vous professionnel, ce qui me gonfle déjà, et d'une ! Et de deux j'ai pas besoin d'un boulet à mes côtés. Et de trois j'aimerais être tranquille deux minutes, c'est possible ?

— Non, rétorqua le blond en agitant sa tête de manière négative. Allez, je m'ennuie, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas mis un pied en ville et que je ne me suis pas mélanger aux humains.

— J'suis pas ta nounou, t'à qu'à y aller la journée en ville, sans moi.

Ryōta s'agrippa à son bras et frotta sa joue sur son épaule en minaudant.

— Allez, dis oui s'te plait, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui…

— Merde !

— Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui…

— Oui, bordel tais-toi !

— Chouette ! clôtura le kitsune en claquant une bise sur sa joue. Je me change et j'arrive. Ne pars pas sans moi, parce que je te retrouverai.

En le regardant aller dans leur chambre du coup, Daiki s'essuya la joue, la mine renfrognée. Encore une fois : il venait lamentablement de perdre face à son chien.

Dans la tête du vampire tout était encore flou, ne sachant pas comment positionner ce renard chieur mais attendrissant à sa manière dans sa vie.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Ryōta sortit tout pimpant et charmant, ayant emprunté des vêtements modernes à son maître. Rien de mirobolant : un pantalon aussi serré que son comparse, une chaîne pendant négligemment de la ceinture et le tout, agrémenté d'une veste en cuir. Autant dire que cette unique pièce faisait à elle seule son effet, le blondinet était époustouflant de classe-décontractée. Il réinventait le style à lui tout seul. Daiki l'admira quelques secondes sans rien dire et après réalisa qu'il lui avait piqué ses fringues. Forcément, il rouspéta dans l'absence totale de réaction de Ryōta qui tournait en s'admirant sous toutes les coutures dans la grande glace de l'entrée.

— Je suis prêt ! dit-il en prenant une pose mannequin.

Daiki souffla en pestant qu'il le fatiguait comme bien souvent.

Dans le bar, tous les yeux se rivaient sur les deux jeunes gens au détriment du pauvre client qui faisait pâle figure. Daiki s'était même octroyé le luxe de porter des lunettes de soleil, juste pour le _look_. Deux jeunes filles tombèrent en syncope dans les toilettes de l'établissement et une couguar lui proposa de le payer pour la nuit. La routine quoi. Ryōta s'amusait déjà beaucoup.

A sa venue, le client – un jeune homme de vingt cinq ans environ – avait demandé à son coach qui était cet individu, étant déjà mal à l'aise. Daiki n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une que son compagnon d'infortune se colla par-dessus son dos en arguant qu'il était un consultant à titre exceptionnel. Ses excuses passaient crème, comme toujours. Malheureusement pour l'homme en mal de conquêtes, son coaching se révélait être une vraie catastrophe. Toutes les deux minutes ils se faisaient interrompre par des femmes plus ou moins jeunes qui tenaient absolument à leur offrir un verre, ou les serveurs qui leur passaient des mots et des numéros de téléphone griffonnés à la va-vite. Ils en reçurent même un écrit sur une petite culotte en dentelle – la routine encore une fois. De minutes en minutes le client perdait la face, se fermant à tout conseil. Comment rivaliser avec ces éphèbes venus tout droit d'un autre monde ? Et sur ce point il n'avait pas tort sans le savoir. Daiki lui proposa de se jeter à l'eau et d'aller aborder une femme au hasard, histoire de se faire la main. Carrément bloqué et en perte de confiance, il n'osa pas, restant cloué à sa chaise. Ryōta se proposa de l'aider, l'emmena vers un groupe de jeunes filles à une table mais ce fut un fiasco complet. Aucune d'entre elle ne le remarqua, n'ayant d'yeux que pour le beau blond enjôleur. Il repartit avec une liste impressionnante de numéro de téléphone bariolée de cœur en tout genre. Au bout de la soirée, le célibataire rentra désabusé et déprimé. Daiki devrait rattraper l'affaire les jours suivants, sans ça son gagne-pain lui filerait entre les doigts. Celui-ci grogna, son verre de Vodka en main.

— T'es content de toi ? T'as tout gâché, il risque d'aller voir un confrère !

— Pourquoi ça devrait être de ma faute ? s'ingénia le yōkai à moitié affalé sur le bar avec son verre aussi à la main. Tu n'as qu'à le tuer, sa vie en serait libérée.

— Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue !

— C'est vrai quoi. Il a une vie si triste, soupira Ryōta à vous fendre l'âme. Tu abrégerais ses souffrances mentales. Des clients tu en retrouveras d'autres.

— Je te signale que j'ai quand même besoin de fric pour vivre. Donc il me faut un taf et donc je ne peux pas égorger tous les blaireaux du coin.

— Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, vous les vampires et autres créatures de ce genre, vous teniez absolument à vous intégrer aux humains. C'est d'un ennui…

— Parce que le temps où on vivait dans une crypte couché dans un cercueil est révolu ! asséna Daiki en cognant son verre vide contre le bois du bar. Et si t'es pas content, retourne dans ton temple qui doit sentir le moisi et fous-moi la paix !

— Non, ça je ne peux pas.

— T'es bien content de squatter chez moi et que je te sorte, alors ferme-la et bois.

Pour toute réponse, le kitsune sourit en tendant son verre aussi vide. Daiki était bourru, toutefois entre les non-dits et les sous-entendus il voyait clair en lui. Le vampire se cachait sous une carapace de goujaterie, et cela l'attendrissait énormément. Peut-être que notre renard des champs se manifestait un tantinet masochiste, allez savoir… Dans l'absolu il adorait les expressions du visage halé. C'était un panel d'émotions contradictoires à lui tout seul. Surtout lorsque deux petites rides naissaient en haut de son front quand il gueulait aux quatre vents. Ou quand ses traits se détendaient en une fraction de seconde pour capituler, laissant apercevoir le temps d'un soupire une expression plus douce. Ryōta en lisait chaque ligne, chaque mot et les rangeait dans son palais mental pour les retenir éternellement.

— Ca peut être bourré un vampire ?

L'œil étincelant de défi, l'attaqué riposta un rictus au coin des lèvres.

— Tu veux qu'on vérifie ?

— Oui !

Ils trinquèrent et vidèrent encore quelques bouteilles de Vodka.

• ~O~ •

Ryōta, penché sur le corps endormi de Daiki, contemplait son visage bercé de doux songes… Enfin, il se l'imaginait vu que l'autre émettait de petits geignements de temps à autre, entrecoupés de ronflements. Il paraissait si vulnérable, mignon, charmant, tout un florilège de qualificatifs qu'on n'attribuerait pas à un vampire de sa trempe. Le blondinet passait et repassait ses doigts dans les mèches safres, s'amusant de les voir glisser entre ses phalanges. Il pouvait se repaître à loisir de son hôte et entrer dans ses rêves. Il possédait ce pouvoir là et l'utilisait quelques fois. Il distillait ainsi des images d'eux – surtout de lui – dans diverses situations ou époques, comme si Daiki revivait à l'infini des réminiscences de son passé. Toujours ils apparaissaient ensemble, tantôt heureux, tantôt emplis de quiétude sur le perron d'un temple ancestral, savourant deux tasses de thé, à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur. La symbolique était très importante, voire capitale, cela permettait au kitsune d'imprégner le cerveau de Daiki de son emprunte. Il soufflait quelques paroles d'une langue perdue à son oreille, admirant la chair de poule naître sur le derme caramel.

Ryōta n'était pas un saint, loin de là, ni un imbécile heureux. Il jouait les ingénus dans l'optique de ravir ce qu'il convoitait. Après tout, les kitsune volaient, subtilisaient aux autres sans remords. Même s'il faisait partie de la classe très respectable des zenko – ou bons renards – il n'en restait pas moins facétieux. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur cet être énigmatique et terriblement ombrageux. En sa présence ses sens s'éveillaient, surtout la partie basse de son ventre. Elle grondait d'un désir sourd et ce de plus en plus au fil des jours. A regret, avant que Daiki ne se réveille, il sortit du lit et laissa son moment d'intimité volé au creux de leurs draps. Son approche devait être fine et méticuleuse afin de ne pas buter l'objet de sa convoitise. En se levant, il laissa son doigt effleurer le bras à découvert en un toucher éthéré. Daiki frissonna sans en comprendre la raison, encore plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Dans la cuisine, devant un bol de lait, il réfléchissait à la marche à suivre pour capturer le cœur de glace du vampire, ainsi que son corps. Ryōta fonctionnait un peu comme les succubes, il se nourrissait de l'énergie sexuelle de ses partenaires à qui il prenait leur vitalité. C'était son moteur à lui à l'instar du sang pour Daiki. Son espèce n'offrait leurs services non sans contrepartie. Bien sûr qu'ils servaient leurs « maîtres » en les protégeant des mauvais sorts, en exécutant quelques travaux ou en leur accordant des faveurs mais il y avait un prix à payer. Et ce prix là, fort agréable au demeurant, n'en était pas moins dangereux. Les kitsune insidieusement, plantaient la graine d'un chantage affectif, faisaient en sorte de cultiver le besoin de leur propriétaire pour les rendre dépendant d'eux. Puis, ils les fauchaient quand ceux-ci n'avaient plus rien à offrir et qu'ils se trouvaient tout desséchés, repartant en quête d'autres âmes à aspirer. Les malheureux humains après avoir été utilisés, devenaient soient fous ou se laissaient mourir de désespoir. Les kitsune possédaient aussi ce genre de pouvoir. Ils n'étaient pas « si gentils » qu'ils voulaient le faire croire et notre joli blondin ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il regardait le lait stagner dans son bol en faisant une petite moue chafouine. Il devait impérativement trouver un déclencheur, un prétexte pour se rapprocher de Daiki sur le plan physique. Il fixa la porte close de la chambre en souriant, l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir semblait excellente…

(suite...)

* * *

Note :

(1) Salon dédié au manga et du cosplay à Tokyo.

.

Tout ce que j'écris sur les aptitudes des kitsunes, sont véridiques, notamment sur le fait qu'ils peuvent avoir les mêmes capacités des vampires ou des succubes à se nourrir de l'essence vitale des hommes par le biais du sexe.


	3. Partie III

**Partie III**

.

Daiki supportait mieux son invité forcé. Mieux… C'était peut-être un bien grand mot, il le tolérait – incité par la manipulation mentale de son kitsune à son insu. Pour son plus grand plaisir le blondinet était très curieux des coutumes humaines, tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre d'eux, il le faisait de manière enjouée. Ce fut ainsi que le brun sauta sur l'occasion pour lui parler de basket, nouveau _hobby_ passionnant. Ryōta but ses paroles, regarda avec enthousiasme les matchs diffusés sur le câble en compagnie de son propriétaire et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il se retrouva sur un terrain de _streetbasket_ à éponger la sueur qui ruisselait de ses tempes et à marteler le bitume du ballon rond. Il le maîtrisait de mieux en mieux au fil des jours. Au début Ryōta s'avéra gauche, le faisant tomber, ratant ses _dribbles_ et envoyant le ballon sur la tête de son adversaire au lieu du panier. A chaque fois il faisait une moue adorable en tirant sa langue et en se frottant l'arrière de son crâne comme s'il était confus. Aussi, il avait dû se familiariser avec le fait de transpirer, lui qui ne connaissait pas le labeur physique. Combien de disputes éclatèrent entre les deux jeunes gens parce que l'un se plaignait de cette désagréable sensation de moiteur et que l'autre lui balançait que ce n'était qu'une chochotte ? Tout se terminait généralement bien, soit ils boudaient en rentrant à l'appartement, soit Ryōta changeait de sujet et s'accrochait à son bras en babillant gaiement. Daiki ne voyait pas les jours passer ni son quotidien se transformer. Mine de rien il n'avait plus les mêmes habitudes solitaires.

De surcroît il était comblé en ayant découvert le talent de son familier, grâce à sa persévérance il pouvait jouer des parties endiablées et ressentir l'adrénaline gagner son être. Ca le faisait vibrer d'une toute autre manière que le sang et le sexe. Daiki le défiait tous les jours, se réservant un temps dans la journée, en fin d'après-midi ou très tôt le matin lorsque le crépuscule connaissait ses derniers instants. Pour avoir le plaisir de jouer, l'intraitable paresseux se levait aux aurores, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la nuit des temps – tout ou du moins le sien. Indéniablement, Daiki changeait sans s'en rendre compte. Ses reproches s'estompaient également, il passait plus sur les manies irritantes du kitsune, devenait plus tolérant. Il l'emmenait aussi plus régulièrement en coaching auprès de ses clients même s'il en perdait pas mal suite à leurs mésaventures rocambolesques. Ryōta s'était un soir retrouvé encerclé par une horde de femmes en chaleur, dans les toilettes d'un bar. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de leurs emprises, il se fit même griffer les avant bras par les ongles manucurés de ces demoiselles. Il ne s'imaginait pas les humaines aussi déchainées. Ce fut Daiki qui vint le sauver tel un chevalier servant en prenant sa mine la plus sévère et en les faisant déguerpir. Et l'autre se jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant milles fois, le tout accompagné du fameux « _Daikicchi_ » agaçant. Le dénommé avait simplement soufflé, les yeux levés au ciel en restant immobile. Ce kitsune était épuisant, toutefois ses soirées de travail se révélaient bien plus amusantes avec lui. Ils finissaient quasiment toujours par un concours de beuverie et le renard perdait à chaque fois.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils tissaient un début d'amitié car leur lien propriétaire-obligé disparaissait au profit d'un plus équitable. Daiki ne lui demandait plus rien, ayant compris que Ryōta ne se salirait pas les mains de toute manière. Il se demandait parfois dans quel but le yōkai restait chez lui… Probablement qu'il trouvait un attrait à se promener parmi les humains et de se fondre dans la masse. Quand ils sortaient en ville de nuit, ce dernier dissimulait ses attributs de kitsune, il avait l'air un garçon tout à fait normal ainsi. Daiki, dans ces moments là, s'attardait sur les lignes de son visage juvénile. Malgré ses cents printemps, Ryōta demeurait figé dans une éternelle jeunesse, ses traits déliés tel des pétales de fleurs emportés par le vent. Il rayonnait en toute occasion, porté par ses cheveux lumineux et son regard chaleureux. Il lui rappelait tellement le soleil. C'était idiot, limite ridicule, alors le brun se morigénait intérieurement. Pourtant ces deux astres incandescents l'irradiaient plus que l'étoile même. Auprès d'eux, il se réchauffait plus que si les rayons auraient cuit sa peau mate.

Le pire pour notre vampire résidait dans le fait qu'il faisait de plus en plus de rêves érotiques, ou que ses pensées dérivaient un peu plus dans un gouffre de luxure. Il avait des idées perverses pour le coup, surtout lorsqu'il voyait Ryōta, aussi sans gêne que lui, déambuler dans l'appartement très peu vêtu. Ou juste avec une serviette de nouée à la taille quand il sortait de la douche. Dans ces moments là, le cerveau de Daiki tournait à plein régime et des images graveleuses l'emplissaient. Il s'avouait sans mal que son protecteur possédait un physique séduisant, que sa silhouette élancée, finement musclée, proportionnée comme il le fallait, attirait l'œil. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne se privait pas pour se faire reluquer en toute occasion. Il traversait l'appartement en entier en boxer juste pour aller se chercher un soda au frigidaire ou un magazine de mode. Ryōta développait également une passion dans ce domaine et s'intéressait aux idoles japonaises – issue de la mode ou de la chanson. Tout ceci n'aidait pas Daiki à préserver sa raison fuyante. Parce qu'il se rendait compte que ses envies commençaient à devenir dérangeantes vis-à-vis du renard et que jamais au grand jamais il ne fourrera un animal de compagnie. Il se rabrouait mentalement sans cesse envers toutes ces pensées déraisonnables. Le manque de sang et de sexe en étaient sûrement la cause. Il devrait au plus vite se satisfaire avant de commettre l'irréparable. Non, parce que coucher avec un être mi-homme, mi-renard n'était pas normal. Le terme approprié était plus « dégoûtant », cependant en voyant les oreilles pointées au dessus de sa tête, Daiki avait l'envie irrépressible de les caresser… Ou quand il voyait les sept queues soyeuses et étoffées, des fourmillements se répandaient dans chacun de ses doigts. Ryōta demeurait une espèce d'icône intouchable, entre une petite chose mignonne et un incube tentateur. Le vampire ne savait plus comment se positionner dans toute cette histoire, maintenant que l'autre était rentré dans sa vie, difficile d'imaginer un quotidien sans lui. Et pourtant, parfois cette routine le pesait car il ne se sentait plus maître de sa destinée, y compris dans sa propre maison. D'un côté il retrouvait un foutoir sans nom absolument tous les jours – pas que le brun soit un as du ménage – et de l'autre il ne se voyait pas rentrer de ses chasses dans un logement dénué de rires, de babillages futiles et d'œillades énamourées.

En un mot comme en cent : Daiki était perdu et bien comme il faut. Ce kitsune avait réussi à lui mettre la tête à l'envers.

S'en débarrasser ou le garder ? Tel était le dilemme du vampire ténébreux.

* * *

Cette nuit, en rentrant plutôt chez lui, Daiki eut une prémonition, juste avant de franchir le seuil de sa porte. Il ne se trompa pas en entendant un bavardage provenir de son salon. On y reconnaissait parfaitement la voix aigüe de Ryōta qui semblait parler tout seul. En vérité son débit de parole était tel qu'un flot incessant sortait de sa bouche et couvrait le silence. Daiki ne reconnut qu'une voix, pourtant quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait chez lui. Soudain il entendit un « _Kurokocchi_ » et la lumière se fit dans son cerveau.

En pénétrant dans sa pièce de vie, il jugea son familier collé au flanc de son ami Tetsuya aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, sirotant une boisson – un _milkshake_ en l'occurrence, le jeune homme ne buvait que ça.

Daiki, de sa hauteur impressionnante, jeta son blouson sur le fauteuil et avisa son invité.

— Oï Tetsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Bonsoir Aomine-kun. Je suis venu te rendre visite.

— Oh Daikicchi ce n'est pas courtois de recevoir ton ami de cette façon, voyons !

Sans un regard pour le blond, les yeux rivés sur le visage impavide d'une pâleur extrême, le brun continua.

— Tu aurais pu revenir demain. Et tu voulais me voir pour quelle raison ?

— Aucune en particulier. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

Daiki fronça les sourcils. Même s'il appréciait énormément son ami – un des seuls avec Momoi – il se méfiait tout de même de lui.

— Ouais… Je sais pas, mais j'y crois pas.

Il avait des raisons de rester sur la réserve car le jeune homme aux cheveux cyan ne venait le voir que très rarement, le laissant la majeure partie du temps livré à sa solitude.

— Aomine-kun tu n'es pas poli, Ryōta-kun a raison.

Le dénommé acquiesça de la tête en se jetant à son cou.

— Pourtant Kurokocchi est si mignon ! Il m'a raconté plein de trucs sur toi et il m'a posé des tas de questions. Il est très courtois, contrairement à un vampire mal léché…

— Eh ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vampire mal léché ?

— Ne te fâche pas, reprit Tetsuya en finissant sa boisson. Si je dérange, je peux toujours m'en aller.

Daiki se gratta l'arrière de sa tête, embarrassé.

— Non c'est bon. Viens dans la cuisine, je sais ce que tu veux.

Tetsuya se leva et le suivit. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, le nouveau tenait dans ses bras un gros sac isotherme.

— Bon, je vais te laisser, il se fait tard. J'ai été heureux de te rencontrer Ryōta-kun, à bientôt j'espère, dit-il en se penchant dans un salut traditionnel.

Le yōkai en fit de même, content d'avoir rencontré un ami de son Daikicchi.

En refermant la porte d'entrée, le brun avait toujours son expression contrariée sur son visage. Il retourna au salon et coupa la parole de l'autre quand il commença à déblatérer une foule d'éloges sur Kurokocchi.

— Ryōta, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire entrer Tetsu ici ?

— Bah quoi, c'est ton ami, je ne vois pas le mal…

— C'est pas la raison. Tu n'as pas à faire comme chez toi, c'est moi le propriétaire de cette baraque, pas toi, reste à ta place.

Le blond se renfrogna à son tour, il ne comprenait pas sa crise. Il se leva du canapé en lui faisant face.

— Mais t'es désagréable, c'est pas possible ! Comment ça je n'ai pas le droit ? Le droit de quoi ? De faire comme chez moi ? Ca veut dire que je ne représente rien, c'est ça ?

— Ouais ! répondit du tac-au-tac le vampire irrité.

En voyant l'air triste d'un coup passer sur les traits de son familier, il se ravisa aussitôt.

— Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire !

— Tu voulais dire quoi alors, sois plus précis !?

— Rah tu m'énerves stupide clébard !

Cette fois-ci, il avait gagné le cocotier parce que son compagnon exprima toute la misère du monde dans ses yeux expressifs. L'autre s'en voulut instantanément. Mais buté comme pas deux, Daiki ne fit rien pour tenter d'apaiser ce malentendu. Ryōta alla bouder dans la chambre en faisant bien attention de claquer la porte telle une diva faisant un caprice.

Daiki gueula.

— Ne va pas dans la chambre, je vais aller me pieuter !

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, on vit passer le blond fâché pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Et de nouveau la porte vibra à l'en faire péter les gonds.

Dans son lit, Daiki réfléchissait, ses bras derrière sa nuque. Quel foutu entêté se dit-il. Remarquez qu'il n'était pas mieux en la matière. En vérité, la raison pour laquelle il s'emportait au sujet de ce soir, n'était pas parce que le renard prenait ses aises. Ou encore parce qu'il éprouvait une jalousie envers Tetsuya. Non – enfin peut-être un chouia. Il aimait beaucoup le garçon réservé, là n'était pas la question. Seulement il s'en méfiait aussi. Il paraissait frêle et inoffensif mais sa vraie nature reprenait ses droits quand la faim le tenaillait aux tripes. Si Daiki se nourrissait de sang, Tetsuya le faisait carrément avec de la chair humaine, étant une goule. Quelques fois, il venait s'approvisionner de membres tranchés des victimes du vampire pour ne pas avoir à tuer trop souvent. Il détestait cela, préférant se priver de manger plutôt que de devoir dépecer des êtres vivants. Afin de survivre avec un minimum vital et malgré le fait que la goule régulait correctement son appétit, elle pouvait devenir très redoutable et sans pitié. Daiki l'avait vu quelques fois dans un état proche de la démence psychotique, lorsque la faim vrillait son estomac creux. Il ne fallait jamais que Tetsuya se trouve affamé, il en résultait à chaque fois un massacre sans nom. Et après le jeune garçon s'en voulait pendant des semaines d'avoir succombé à l'appel de la chair. Cette amitié atypique surprenait leurs semblables, surtout les proches de la goule. Ils voulaient les éloigner l'un de l'autre, arguant qu'un vampire ne pouvait pas devenir ami avec quelqu'un de leur espèce. Néanmoins les deux garçons continuaient de se voir et de renforcer leur lien. Daiki veillait sur son bien être et inversement. Quand il n'allait pas bien, il se réfugiait chez lui, se coupant du reste du monde quelques semaines pour reprendre le cours de sa vie ensuite. Tetsuya l'abritait dans les Ténèbres, refuge pour deux créatures de la nuit avec des instincts similaires. C'était pour ça qu'il avait eu peur en voyant les deux rassemblés dans son salon. Ryōta était un buffet de choix, avec sa peau douce et son odeur solaire. Comme dit précédemment, le vampire émettait une réserve sur Tetsuya, ne sachant pas comment il aurait pu réagir s'ils avaient été seuls plus longtemps.

Daiki se retourna entre ses draps en soupirant de lassitude. Il lui manquait quelqu'un, à côté de lui. Il entendit une troisième fois la porte claquer, puis une autre qu'il reconnut étant celle de son bureau.

Au petit matin, le métisse était recouvert par le corps bouillant de son kitsune, revenu en catimini et bavant allégrement sur son ventre. Il se rendormit, un sourire de bienheureux accroché sur ses lèvres. La hache de guerre était enterrée apparemment.

* * *

Ryōta était seul à l'appartement vu que Daiki avait deux rendez-vous professionnels ce soir. Il avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution afin d'établir un rapprochement physique entre eux. Il estimait qu'il avait assez attendu et observé son protégé pour connaître ses habitudes ainsi que son caractère. Il pensait que le vampire aurait succombé à l'appel de la chair bien plus tôt, misant beaucoup sur ses atouts physiques et malgré la manipulation mentale qu'il lui faisait subir, Daiki restait comme de marbre face à ses avances. D'un côté cela prouvait qu'il possédait une grande force mentale mais d'un autre, ça n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

Ryōta était aussi en manque mais de sexe par contre. Ne choisissant pas ses victimes au hasard, il ne pouvait ni n'avait l'envie d'aller en trouver une autre en attendant. Alors décidé comme pas deux, le blondinet se dirigea vers le congélateur, réserve des poches de sang du métisse… Effectivement, il s'apprêtait à faire une énorme connerie mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Un petit sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres douces. Quelque part il était excité parce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et à la fois une boule de stress grandissait au fond de son estomac. Sûr qu'il y aurait des représailles, ainsi que de cris. Beaucoup de cris. Mais tant pis, se dit notre renard espiègle, il était joueur après tout.

Il sortit toutes les poches de sang et les fit décongeler au micro-onde pour que ça soit plus rapide, craignant que Daiki ne rentre à l'improviste. Ryōta fit attention à ne pas les chauffer trop longtemps, ni à une température trop forte, ne voulant pas nettoyer tout le sang qui aurait éclaté de la poche. Une fois la chose effectuée, il perça et vida absolument tout dans l'évier. Ce qui lui prit pas mal de temps. L'odeur acre du fer l'incommodait, il mit un mouchoir imbibé d'huile essentielle de lavande devant son nez pour ne pas avoir trop de haut-le-cœur. Puis il le lava même à l'eau de javel pour enlever toute trace de son méfait. Il les replaça l'air de rien au congélateur. Que ne fallait-il pas faire tout de même ? Si on lui avait dit qu'il se salirait les mains dans le but de séduire un vampire, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il se dépêcha d'en finir et s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé, un magazine entre les mains, vêtu d'un de ses yukatas en soie qu'il affectionnait tant.

Ryōta attendait fébrile le retour de son _colocataire-propriétaire-future-proie-sexuelle_ en remontant les pans de son habit qui dévoilait le haut de sa cuisse glabre de manière naturelle. Le naturel était très important pour le kitsune. L'art de la séduction résidait dans le fait de suggérer sans imposer, le tout dans la finesse bien entendu. Et quand cela ne fonctionnait pas, il sortait sa botte secrète en se jetant au cou de son partenaire à demi-nu voire totalement nu, ça marchait toujours.

Il gloussait intérieurement quand le bruit familier de la poignée que l'on tourne se fit entendre. Il se tendit, aux aguets du moindre son.

Daiki rentra en soufflant de son air continuellement ennuyé. Il laissa tomber sa veste par terre, à l'entrée sans prendre la peine de l'accrocher puis vint s'affaler dans le canapé.

— Ta soirée à été bonne Daikicchi ? appuya bien le renard dans une intonation enjouée.

— Pff laisse tomber. Je suis mort.

— Ca oui, mais c'est pas une nouvelle croustillante.

Le brun posa sa tête sur le dossier de son divan, las.

— Très drôle Ryōta, vraiment.

— Tu as eu le temps de chasser ?

— Non, même pas. Ces imbéciles m'ont pompé l'air toute la soirée, pas foutus de draguer une nana correctement. J'ai dû leur faire des démonstrations interminables… Du coup je me suis embrouillé avec un des gars d'une des femmes et puis c'est parti en vrille, enfin tu vois le topo.

— Oh oui je vois.

Le kitsune ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de petites œillades à la dérobée par-dessus les pages de son magazine.

— Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, tu iras chasser demain soir.

Dire le contraire pour amener l'autre à faire ce qu'il désirait… Ryōta pesait ses paroles afin de ne pas se faire trahir sur son méfait.

— Ouais… J'sais pas… En fait j'ai trop soif, je crois que je pourrais pas attendre.

— Daikicchi ne peut pas se contrôler ?

— Non, Daikicchi en a ras le pompon en fait, fit-il en se levant et se dirigeant à la cuisine.

Ryōta ne perdit rien de ses faits et gestes et se mordit les lèvres. Il devait saisir impérativement le moment pour abattre ses cartes. Il dénuda une de ses épaules en écartant le col de son yukata fin.

Daiki reveuilla ( _1_ ) son congélateur bruyamment. De loin on pouvait l'entendre râler. Puis il claqua la porte de l'appareil en hurlant des « putain de merde » de manière répétée. A priori il s'énervait, ce qu'avait prévu Ryōta. Le vampire revint au salon et l'apostropha.

— Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes putains de poches ?

— Non, quoi ? répondit l'interpellé en relevant ses yeux de son magazine, un air innocent peint sur son visage. Il papillonna même ceux-ci pour accentuer l'effet « ingénu ».

Daiki montra une poche percée et recongelée pour le coup.

— Ca là ! Elles sont toutes vides ! Vides ! Comment j'vais faire ?

— Mais enfin Daikicchi, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

— La vérité ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tu y as touché ?

Ryōta plissa ses yeux, posa son magazine en faisant claquer la couverture sur la table basse et prit un air outré en portant sa main sur sa poitrine.

— Tu m'accuses, c'est ça ? Pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille, réfléchis et dis-moi !?

— J'en sais rien et je voudrais que tu m'expliques !

— Daikicchi je t'aime bien mais tu vas trop loin ! C'est horrible de me dire des choses pareilles ! Je sais très bien que c'est ta façon de te nourrir, pourquoi je risquerais de te causer des ennuis, hein ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal ou pire… Que tu meurs ! Tu me fends le cœur, vraiment.

Pendant sa tirade le blondin se la joua plus dramatique, modulant sa voix comme s'il était réellement blessé par ses accusations. Il commença même à renifler et une larmichette naquit au coin de son œil.

Daiki vit que son familier ne mentait pas. Le pauvre, s'il savait… Il tenta de se faire pardonner en le prenant par les épaules.

— Ouais d'accord, pardon. Ecoute… Arrête de pleurer, je m'excuse.

— Tu es vraiment méchant par moment alors que je fais tout pour que tu te sentes bien chez toi. Ma mission est de te rendre la vie agréable pas le contraire.

Le vampire se sentait de plus en plus mal face à la peine de Ryōta. Il devenait un peu gauche, ne sachant pas comment le réconforter. Il passa sa grande main dans les cheveux platine en les ébouriffants.

— Allez arrête. Ok j'ai été trop loin. J'aurais pas dû t'accuser. On passe à autre chose ?

Avec une moue adorable, le blond donna son accord et acquiesça de la tête. Voilà, la première phase était amorcée.

— En attendant je suis dans la merde, je sais pas comment je vais faire… Le soleil va pas tarder de se lever j'ai pas le temps de retourner dehors.

— Oh… Tu as besoin de sang là dans l'immédiat ?

— Ouais.

Le vampire s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vague, il semblait réfléchir. L'autre l'observa intensément, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent.

— Bon, je vais être obligé d'appeler Tetsu, il a peut-être encore quelques morceaux de viande que je lui ai donné, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Ryōta tira la langue, dégoûté.

— Beurk, quelle horreur ! Tu ne vas pas boire du sang comme ça ? En plus je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas sain, il doit être putréfié sur de la chair morte.

Daiki mit sa main sur son front qu'il se massa, contrarié.

— T'as raison, c'est pas bon pour moi. Je le sais en plus mais j'ai pas le choix.

Les yeux couleur de fonte brillèrent de malice. Il apposa ses mains sur les épaules du brun.

— Daikicchi, j'ai une idée… Tu n'as qu'à boire mon sang.

— Quoi mais t'es fou ?

— Non enfin. Si je peux t'aider, je suis là pour ça tu sais. Tu n'as qu'à en prendre un tout petit peu, pour t'apaiser.

Ryōta s'effleura le cou en passant ses doigts délicatement sur sa peau blanche, puis descendit jusqu'à sa gorge et les remonta de façon sensuelle. Il exposa aussi sa gorge pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était consentant. Daiki quant à lui restait bloqué sur ses paroles et son manège. Tout se floutait peu à peu devant ses rétines dilatées. Il ne fallait pas le tenter de la sorte. Plus les doigts couraient sur ce cou offert, plus ses sens partaient en vrille, loin, très loin de sa conscience. Il se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, enchaîna-t-il avec difficulté. Une fois que je commence, je ne peux plus m'arrêter.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre, susurra le yōkai en se plaquant à son torse musclé.

La proximité des deux corps fit monter la température de quelques degrés. Une tension à couper au couteau s'installa derechef. La situation devenait étrange, capiteuse, les enveloppant dans un nuage de coton.

Daiki ferma les yeux, s'enivrant du parfum qui flottait à ses narines. Il se concentrait sur les battements fins des veines de son familier.

 _Poum poum_ , _poum poum_ , comme un cœur qui bat. Ce son l'apaisait et le mettait à la fois dans des états pas possible. Qu'il l'aimait, ce tambourinement étourdissant.

Le souffle tiède de Ryōta buttait contre son visage. Daiki soupira, désireux de l'aspirer en prenant tout de lui. Il sentit une main douce caresser sa joue. Une chaleur irradier de la paume, contre sa peau.

— Vas-y, continua dans un murmure le vil tentateur.

L'autre déglutit avec grand mal, l'air semblait lui manquer.

— Non…

— Laisse-toi aller à tes pulsions, tu en meurs d'envie.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Daiki était tiraillé entre son appétit, ses questionnements par rapport à la nature de Ryōta, leur relation bizarre, ses réserves. Il en avait mal au crâne. Ses pulsions le poussaient à mordre dans cette peau tendre, accentué par cette chaleur qui les enveloppait. Mais également une grosse réserve l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas comment considérer Ryōta malgré le fait qu'il ait déjà rencontré dans sa vie des créatures surnaturelles tout comme lui. Peut-être qu'il avait peur de son influence, sinon pourquoi l'avoir adopté dès le premier jour sous sa forme animale, puis l'avoir laissé résider chez lui en prenant ses aises ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Daiki devenait dépendant quelque part de sa présence et ça l'effrayait. Son envie grandissait au fond de ses tripes, un combat mental se jouait dans son cerveau. Céder ou le repousser. S'il le mordait, il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter et risquait de le tuer. S'il le rejetait, il le regretterait et sa soif ne serait pas satisfaite. Ryōta ne l'aidait pas dans sa réflexion en le collant de plus en plus. Son corps bouillant contre le sien si froid. Le vampire plongea dans l'or liquide des iris suppliants. Dans un accès de conscience, il le poussa brutalement de ses mains plaquées sur son torse. Le kitsune chancela dans une incompréhension totale, les yeux perdus. Cette violence ne ressemblait tellement pas à Daiki et en même temps si, ça collait parfaitement à sa nature de prédateur.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

— J'ai pas d'explication à te donner !

— Mon sang n'est pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ?

Ryōta semblait réellement blessé par ce geste. C'était la seule explication qu'il avait sur le moment.

— Ouais, voilà.

Daiki allait dans son sens, pourquoi diable se perdre dans des justifications absurdes ? Il n'aimait pas – et n'était pas capable – de palabrer sur ses émotions.

— Je vois… répondit du bout des lèvres le blond en se les mordant, la mine défaite. Je ne suis rien pour toi alors.

— J'ai pas envie de boire ton sang, point.

Le kitsune baissa sa tête, portant son regard au sol, ne pouvant soutenir celui de son vis-à-vis.

Puis la releva avec de la rage au fond des yeux.

— Dis-le alors, que je ne suis qu'un monstre à tes yeux ! Au moins on sera fixé, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

— Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait au juste, hein ? Rien, alors me fais pas rire ! Je ne bois le sang que des humains et aux dernières nouvelles t'en es pas un, tu te promènes avec des oreilles et une queue de chien !

— Je ne suis pas un stupide chien, je te l'ai déjà dit ça ! cria Ryōta à bout de nerfs, en serrant ses poings.

Il en tremblait de tous ses membres, car une fois de plus, Daiki l'insultait en ne le reconnaissant pas comme ce qu'il était. Il le rabaissait sans cesse, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire animal.

L'autre le toisa en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, le regard dur.

— J'ai pas besoin de toi tu sais. C'est _toi_ je te rappelle qui t'es incrusté chez moi. En plus j'aime pas les bestioles qui couinent.

Ryōta sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, de véritables cette fois. Sa gorge se resserrait de secondes en secondes. Toutes ces méchancetés, il ne les supportait pas. Il le savait bien qu'il n'était pas un humain et que par conséquent ses chances d'intéresser Daiki s'avéraient réduites. Il se doutait que son sang n'avait pas le même goût appétissant que celui des mortels et enfin, il se rendait compte de leurs différences indéniables. Mais merde, il l'aimait finalement, ce vampire égocentrique, mégalomane et frimeur. Seulement ce dernier le méprisait du haut de sa supériorité.

Ryōta était sans doute trop gentil, trop conciliant, trop collant. Il remuait de la queue comme les bons toutous à leurs maîtres. Risible. Son plan était tout bonnement ridicule car Daiki n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Le kitsune était trop envahissant et encombrant.

Personne ne parlait dans cette atmosphère irrespirable. Aucun réconfort de la part de Daiki n'arrivait aux oreilles de Ryōta, après tout il attendait l'irréalisable. Il vivait en exile depuis bien trop longtemps, la froideur avait envahi tout son être sans âme. Le blond reprit la parole, des sanglots dans sa gorge.

— De toute façon, tu préfères rester seul alors soit, je vais te laisser à ta chère solitude. Si personne ne s'intéresse à toi c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je ne vais pas plus perdre mon temps.

Puis, il partit sans aucune autre forme de procès de cet appartement lugubre, sans prendre ses affaires, sans un regard en arrière. La porte d'entrée claqua pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Seuls chacun de leur côté, avec leur peine, avec leurs non-dits, aussi buté l'un que l'autre.

Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux maintenant ?

(suite...)

* * *

Note :

(1) ( _verbe)_ reveuiller : remuer, bouger, (patois bourguignon).

.

NdA :

C'était un kiffe personnel de mettre Kuroko-d'amour en goule parce que j'avais dans l'idée d'écrire une fic sur lui et la GM dans un UA version Tokyo Ghoul. Ceci étant dit, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'incorporer dans mes fics *3*


End file.
